Dany Targaryen and the Dragon of Hogwarts
by TheMotherOfDragons
Summary: It's Daenerys's first year at Hogwarts. On top of her betrothal, her brother, her Quidditch, her dreams, and her friends, she's face-to-face with every witch's worst enemy: fear. Will she overcome it with fire and blood, or fall to the darkness?
1. Purple Dress Robes

Her brother held the dress robes up for her inspection. "This is beauty. Go on. Touch it. Caress it as you would the Sorcerer's Stone." Was that gentleness Dany heard in his voice? Care, affection, love, even? No. This was her brother she was thinking about.

Dany didn't want the Sorcerer's Stone, nor did she wish to caress it (since that would be just weird,) but she touched the lilac fabric. It was soft, as if a spell was uttered upon it, and probably, it did. It was so smooth it was like Dany ran water through her fingers. She had never worn anything so soft. It scared her.

Reluctantly, Dany pulled her hand away. "This is...this is really mine?"

"A gift," Viserys replied, "from Magister Illyrio." She knew her brother was pleased. His nervous hands were not wringing about as usual and the sick look in his lavender eyes had calmed. Dany hoped they stayed that way. "The lilac will bring out the purple in your eyes," Viserys continued. "You will get all the Galleons you'd ever need and all the jewels you'll ever want. Tonight, you will be a princess. You _must_ be a princess."

_ A princess_, Dany thought, almost fearfully. _Like either of us know what princesses do. "_We have lived with Illyrio for half a year already, Viserys," Dany said. "What do you think he wants from us? Wealth? Do we even have wealth? Favors? What?" She trembled as she spoke.

Viserys seemed slightly upset, be he explained. "We Targaryens are a noble house in the Wizarding World, and we are wealthy. The magister isn't a stupid man. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come to rule."

_ If you ever_, Dany thought. She kept that to herself. She knew Illyrio Mopatis as a kind man, but according to the last edition of _The Daily Prophet_, he became rich by making many friends and allies, but he was known for selling them out of all their secrets, too. (Then again, that article was written by Rita Skeeter, and she was known for being a blabbermouth and a liar. Some might call her a "spreader of the truth," but Dany just called her a liar.) She was smart enough to know that she shouldn't anger Viserys when he spoke about his dreamlike she did, he called his anger "waking the dragon," and his rage was always a horrible and terrifying thing, at least to Dany.

He hung the robes by the door. "Illyrio will send you slaves to help you bathe. It would be good to get that hippogriff stable stink off of you. The Dothraki are probably tired of their stupid animals. Drogo would also prefer a...different mount."

Dany blushed. She felt as if she should say otherwise, but she didn't.

The house elves came after he left. Viserys always seemed to call them, "slaves," even though they really weren't, at least in Daenerys's opinion. They were her only friends in this lonely place, where it was all only Illyrio and Viserys and her.

Although it was sometimes very embarrassing to have multiple people helping her bathe, Dany trusted the house elves to respect her privacy when necessary, and so did they.

One elf helped her remove her brown riding shirt and another helped her take off her worn-out blue jeans. She had them turn around when she removed her underwear , and they turned back again when she stepped into the bubbly, foamy bath set out for her.

"My lady is lucky," one house elf, named Merry, said while scrubbing her back.

"Lucky," the others echoed. "Very lucky indeed."

"How so?" Dany asked, almost laughing.

"Drogo's family is so rich," said Merry, "that his house elves all have golden collars to wear. His home has two hundred rooms, all with doors of solid silver."

"Would you like a golden collar, Merry?" Dany giggled as they put shampoo on her hair.

"Oh, no," Merry said, looking aghast. "No, my lady." Dany dared to laugh.

It was then Dany was afraid. She wasn't before, but now she was. She was to be married to this "Drogo Khal," and she didn't even know him. Dany always thought she would marry for love, like in the books and such. She never thought she'd get an arranged marriage.

The house elves dried her off with towels. They helped her into a bathrobe and combed her hair until it shone like molten silver. They put her in the purple dress robes that brought out the lavender in her eyes and slid bracelets on her arms, as well as gilded sandals that laced up her calves. They spritzed and ample amount of perfume on her and put a tiara on her head (it took a few stacked on a few to do this.)

"Now you look like a princess!" exclaimed Merry. Dany felt the goosebumps prickle her arms.

Viserys was waiting outside with Magister Illyrio. He looked at her critically. "Stand there. Good. Now turn around. Excellent. You look..."

"Regal," finished Illyrio. "Like a little queen."

"A skinny little queen," scoffed Viserys. "The Dothraki have odd tastes. Boys, hippogriffs, owls, skinny eleven-year-old girls..."

"Best not tell them that," muttered Illyrio.

Viserys's nostrils flared. "Do you take me for a fool?"

Illyrio bowed. "I take you for a king. Kings do not have the same caution as common men. I apologize."

They took her to the place where Drogo and her father were waiting for them. Dany wondered how long they had been there. If she had known, she would not have taken her time. "Over there," Magister Illyrio whispered to her, "are three of Drogo's guards, Drogo Senior, the father, not the Drogo who will marry you. And that is Jorah Malfoy, a boy about your age who was sent to the Dothraki to learn their ancient ways of magic."

"A scholar?" Dany asked.

"In a way, yes," Illyrio admitted.

Dany looked at Jorah Malfoy. He had short blonde hair almost the shade of Dany and Viserys's silver, and a shy, nervous, demeanor. His green eyes met with Dany's purple. Dany was the first to look away. She noticed that the scholar did not.

Illyrio Mopatis laid a sweaty hand on Dany's shoulder. "Over there, Daenerys," he whispered, "is Drogo himself."

She wanted to run and hide, but her brother was staring at her, and if he wasn't happy with her she knew he would wake the dragon. Anxiously, she turned to the man Viserys would betroth her to before the day was done.

_ Merry wasn't all that wrong, huh, _she thought. Drogo was tall, but not quite as tall as his father, whose hand was on his shoulder. They looked very alike, down to the long, braided hair, as if Drogo Senior flipped a time turner and pulled his childhood self over to the future. The younger Drogo was flipping a wand so white it looked like ebony in his tanned hands, nervously chewing his lip. He wore a robe that read, _Durmstrang_, at the crest. He was much, much younger than Dany thought. He was at least seventeen, maybe even sixteen,

"You see how long their braids are?" Viserys said. "The longer the braid, the more victories the Dothraki has won. When they lose a fight, they cut off there braids so that the world may know their shame. Both Drogo's have never lost a fight. He is a dragon born again, and you will be his queen."

_ All the dragons disappeared after the Battle of Hogwarts. _Dany looked at the younger Drogo. His face seemed hard and cruel underneath the nervousness. Her brother hurt her sometimes, when he woke the dragon, but he did not scare her like this boy did. "I don't want to be his queen," Dany heard herself say in a thin, breaking voice. "Please, _please, _Viserys, I want to go home!"

"Home?" he replied, keeping his enraged voice low and nearly inaudible. "_Home_? They took our home from us, Dany. Tell me, how do we go home?"

"I don't know."

"With an army," said Viserys. "The Dothraki army. All those men and on the backs of their hippogriffs with owls at their shoulders. I will do whatever it takes to get us there-I don't care if all of them kill you or have you-their hippogriffs can have you, too, for all I care. As long as we get what is our by rights." _By 'we'_, Dany thought bitterly and rebelliously , _you mean you_.

He turned her to face Drogo and his father with the same name. "Now go to him. Charm him." He smirked. "Now stand up straight. And smile."

Dany stood up straight. She smiled.


	2. The Acceptance Letter

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much as this last one!**

Dany had gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts a literal hour after she was betrothed to Drogo the Second.

It was the first ever letter addressed to her and not Viserys. It came by a Tawny owl, and the owl swooped in and landed on Dany's head. She was disoriented for a minute, but it screeched and screeched until she took the letter from its beak.

Her brother might have heard the screeching and ran over to her quarters. "What is that awful noise?" he complained. He saw the owl and snatched the letter from Dany's fingers before she could open it. She wanted to saw something, but she was afraid to wake the dragon.

"Hmm," Viserys said. Just, "Hmm." Surprisingly, he gave Dany back the letter.

She turned it over. The front of it read,

"Daenerys Targaryen, The violet room on the third floor, Mopatis Mansion, Bolton, Manchester, 4098 Mopatis Mansion."

Dany almost cried, she was so excited to get a letter all to herself.

She opened it gingerly, afraid to rip the precious bit of envelope. She gently pulled out the contents of the envelope, slowly, slowly. The Tawny owl on her head _quorked_, as if it wanted her to hurry up. Dany didn't oblige.

" HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY," the letter said.

"Headmistress: Minerva McGonogall

_(Order of the Phoenix, Head of Gryffindor House)_

Dear Miss Targaryen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

Dany turned the page. The second page listed the requirements for school.

It started with,

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions."

She finished reading the letter. Stunned and mysteriously giddy, she handed Viserys the letter.

He smirked. "Your acceptance letter to Hogwarts, I presume. Our mother and father both studied there. In fact, they met there." Dany listened intently. It wasn't often that Viserys told these such stories. "Our brother went there, too. I go there. A seventh-year Slytherin. Rhaegar and Mother and Father were all Gryffindor. They all became Aurors, too." He looked at her head to toe. "By the looks of it, you're one of those simpleminded Hufflepuffs." Dany didn't know whether to be offended or not. In all the books she read, the Hufflepuffs were loyal and friendly. She wanted to be loyal and friendly. "You're too skinny and foolish to be an Auror." It was then Dany took offense.

"Our brother and father died there, to protect that wretched school," Viserys continued. "And our mother died having _you_." He jabbed a finger at her and looked at her disgustedly, as if it were all her fault. It might have been. "But that's all past us. Eleven years past." He turned away from her. "Tomorrow, we go to Diagon Alley. To get your supplies." As Viserys walked out the door, he said, "I'll send the reply owl," almost with care.


	3. Dragon Eggs and Ollivanders

Dany had to wake up early the following morning. She had to buy her school supplies, and so did her brother, who was a seventh year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was uncomfortable in what the house elves set out for her to wear; black denim jeans and a slightly baggy band sweatshirt that Muggle girls wore often. She was shocked to discover that her brother wore a similar outfit, only in his case he wore blue jeans and a green hoodie. If Dany was any braver, she would have laughed at him. _Don't wake the dragon, _she told herself. _He'll wake the dragon if you anger him, to be sure. _Illyrio was foolish enough to laugh at their attire.

"Guard your tongue, Magister," Viserys bristled, "or I'll have it out. I am no lesser man. The dragon does not beg."

Illyrio smiled enigmatically, yet he lowered his eyes in a respective manner. _There are no more dragons,_ Dany thought, staring at her brother, though she dared not say it aloud.

The Magister accompanied them on the train ride to Diagon Alley, as well as Dany's new betrothed, Drogo, and his tall, strong father, who apparently needed to withdraw something from Gringotts, the only wizard bank in the world. She could only imagine what a ragtag band of misfits they looked like to the Muggles on their streets; an eleven-year-old girl with white curls, a young man with violet pupils, a fat man in red robes, and a nearly-grown man with a long black braid with a grown man who seemed like his son's twin. They were stared at a lot by passersby, especially Drogo. He growled at each of them fiercely, and each of them were wise enough to turn away.

They came through the train station. Dany saw that a train to London was available in ten minutes' time. Viserys spoke to her after he paid for their tickets with Illyrio's Muggle bills.

"First off, when we get there," he said, "we'll find you a suitable wand for your like. You can't be a damn witch without a damn wand, can't you, Dany?"

"No, Viserys," she replied. His words made her flinch.

"Good. Then we'll find the things you need on your list. I'll have to get my own things, so go along with your monster there." He gestured lazily to Drogo. "I expect that you will not embarrass me in front of the other wizards?" He glared at her. "You wouldn't want to wake the dragon, do you?" He grabbed her arm and squeezed it roughly.

"No, Viserys," she mumbled, looking at her feet.

He released her. "Good, Dany." He walked off and checked to times to London. He sighed in frustration.

Illyrio approached her. "My lady, may I present you with your betrothal gift?"

She was shocked. She had never gotten a present before. "Sir, I thank you for this, but that's not necessary-"

"It is very necessary, my lady," the fat man replied, bowing a little. He pulled out a great cedar chest from his scarlet robes and held it in front of her. When she opened it, she found piles of the finest velvet and damask that Hogsmeade could produce...and resting on top, nestled on the new cloth, three huge eggs. Dany gasped in wonder. They were the most radiant, most beautiful things she had ever seen in her eleven years of life, each different than the others, patterned in such vibrant colors that at first she thought they were crusted with precious jewels, and it took both of her hands to hold one. She lifted it delicately thinking it was made of fine porcelain or glass blown by hand, like in the books, but it was much, much heavier than that, as if it were solid stone. The surface of the eggs were covered in tiny scales that shimmered when she turned it. One egg was a deep, dark green shade, burnished with bronze flecks that came and went depending on how Dany turned it gently in her hands. Another was a pale cream color striped and streaked with gold. The last was dark and black as night, blacker than the oceans at night, yet alive with swirls of ruby scarlet more beautiful than Magister Illyrio's expensive robes. "What are they?" Dany asked in a hushed voice.

"Dragon eggs, found in the depths of a cave near the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the Magister. "The eons have turned them into stone, yet they still burn with beauty as they would have living."

"Thank you," Dany said. "I will keep them forever." Dany read stories about dragons and their eggs, but she had never seen one, and she never really wished to see one. It was a magnificent present, though she knew Illyrio could afford to spend so lavishly.

"Of course," Illyrio replied, handing her a satchel for the box. She closed it and put it in the satchel, hanging it off her shoulder. It had a lighter feel than Dany thought. Magic, perhaps? "I know you have an eye for such beauty as this, yet I know you are a child still. Take this for Diagon Alley. Spend it on whatever pleases you, my lady. The train is soon to depart." He pressed ten golden coins into her palm. He bowed his head and led her to the train.

Dany had never been to London before. It was impeccably average yet impeccably beautiful, like any other Muggle city. She felt lost, but everyone else with her seemed to know where they were going, though, and Dany trusted them, however little she did.

They passed book shops and little boutiques selling blue dresses and yellow skirts that Dany yearned to own someday. Another shop sold containers with the words, "Pokemon," and "Call of Duty," and, "Nintendo," on them. One store sold small rectangular boxes with images that flashed through them every second, with a button on the bottom that did who-knew-what and an apple with a semi-circular bite on its right on the back of the box. A ringing sound breathed to life in it, and a girl Dany's age pressed something on the screen and put it to her ear and spoke into it. The girl looked at Dany and giggled something into the thin silver box. Dany felt as if she could hear voices coming out of it.

"Is that magic?" Dany asked to no one in particular.

"No magic," Drogo answered, suprising her. "Muggle toy." He had such a thick accent Dany barely understood him.

The rest of her group came to a halt. Dany stopped walking. "Here we are," Illyrio announced. "The Leaky Cauldron. Filthy dark place, this is."

It was a tiny, dirty pub, smaller than the store that sold silver boxes. Dany wouldn't have noticed it if Illyrio hadn't pointed it out to her. The Muggles rushing by didn't seem to notice it. Their clouded eyes were stuck to their silver boxes with the apple symbol on the backs. Dany had the strange feeling that only she and her group could see it. Before she could ask any questions, Illyrio, the Dothraki men, and Viserys already went inside, and Dany had to follow before she thought the grubby wooden structure could disappear before her eyes.

No one bothered them when they inched out into a walled courtyard. The Magister tapped the brick wall with his wand three times. The walls shook and quivered, and in the middle, large enough for them to go through it, into an archway with a cobbled street twisting out of sight.

"There you are, Dany," Viserys mumbled. "Diagon Alley."

There were so many shops and Damy only had two purple eyes. One shop caught her eye, a book store that read, Flourish and Blotts on the sign. Another sold gleaming cauldrons. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self Stirring - Collapsible, said the sign hanging over them.

"You'll be able to see all of these shops, Dany," Viserys said, almost excited. "But first we must buy you a wand."

Illyrio nodded at her and vowed to Viserys, and Drogo left with his father, flashing a shy smile at Dany and waving at her. She grinned back.

"Ollivanders is where you'll get your wand, Dany," her brother told her. "It's history for us to buy wands there. Aegon, who was our great-great-multiple-greats grandfather, Aegon, got his wand here, and so did Aemon the Dragonknight and Jaehaerys and the first Daenerys'es and Viserys'es got theirs here. And so did I, and our parents, and Rhaegar, our brother. Targaryens always get their wands here."

The shop itself, when Dany and Viserys arrived, was narrow, and shabby. The gold letters over the door was freshly painted yet seemed susceptible to being peeled off and eroded by age. It read, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The window looked freshly dusted, and a single wand lay on a purple cushion in the window.

As they stepped inside, a bell tinkled their entrance. It was a tiny place, tinier than Dany imagined that such an important store to their family name for generations would be. Wands in long rectangular chests were stacked on the shelves. She wondered what magic hid behind those shelves.

"Good morning," said a soft, whispery voice. Dany did not move. Viserys seemed surprise and his eyes darted around nervously.

An old man stood before them. "Hi," Dany mumbled awkwardly. For once, Viserys did not rebuke her for speaking first.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Of course, of course. I thought you'd be here today. Daenerys Targaryen. I remember your brother's wand. A teak wand. Eleven and one-quarter inches long. The core consisted of phoenix tailfeather. It suited him well."

She looked at him. "Viserys?"

"No," Mr. Ollivander corrected. "Rhaegar. Viserys's was ten and a third inches, holly wood, with a dragon heartstring core, slightly springy, was it?" He turned to her brother.

"It was." He pulled it out if his pocket and gave it a flip. "It's done me well over the years."

The bell at the door rung again. In came a man with black hair graying at the tips, with green eyes and pale skin, nearly as pale as Dany's dragon egg. His hand was on the shoulder of a girl with red hair and bright brown eyes, and the other brushed back his hair. Dany thought she could see the slightest sign of a scar on his forehead. It looked like a lightning bolt, almost. She wondered what gave him such a scar.

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you. One customer at a time, though. Would you wait a bit?"

"I don't mind at all, sir," said the man - Mr. Potter, Dany presumed.

"As for you, Daenerys," the wand seller said to her, "I have a few wands in mind that may fitting for you. The first may be somewhere around here..." He searched around. Viserys went to speak with Mr. Potter. She heard them murmur about something called the Triwizard Tournament and Viserys's ambitions. _Curious_, Dany thought. _The Triwizard Tournament is this year? _

Dany didn't speak to the redhead girl, who was staring at her.

"Hello," the girl finally said. "I'm Lily. Lily Luna. Potter. Lily Luna Potter." She stuttered a little as she spoke, as if she were nervous. "Who're you? I mean, what's your name? Or something."

Dany held out a hand. "Dany. Daenerys Targaryen, really, but everyone calls me Dany for short."

Lily shook her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Dany. What brings you here? To Ollivanders, I mean. Or Diagon Alley in general."

She thought of what she would say. "School," Dany decided. "I'm buying the supplies for Hogwarts."

"Really? Me too!" Lily seemed genuinely excited about this information. "What house do you think you'll be sorted in?"

Before Dany could answer, Mr. Ollivander returned with a tape measure and a few boxes of wands. "Now, Miss Targaryen, what is your wand arm?"

"Er, um, left," Dany mumbled. Viserys was watching her.

"Hold out your arm. There you go." He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, then around her head. As her took measurements, he said, "Each Ollivander wand has a magical core of a powerful substance. We use unicorn hairs, the occasional Veela hair, bones of hippogriffs and thestrals and the sorts, and we used to use dragon heartstrings in many of our wands, but the supply has been low ever since the dragons disappeared after the war with the Death Eaters. Anyhow, no two Ollivander wands are the same. You will not get good results with anyone else's wand." In the corner, Lily waved a wand in the air. "Miss Potter, _please do not touch the wands!_" She put it down mischievously. "Her cousin's gave her a bad influence," he muttered. "All right, that will do." The tape measure snapped up and crumpled to the floor. "Let's get started, shall we? Try this one. Birch wood and phoenix feather. Eight and a quarter inches. Very whippy."

Dany took it from him and waved it around. He grabbed it from her. "No? Let's see, what about this one? Oak and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Good for charms and nice and supple."

Dany tried, but Mr. Ollivander took it before she could lift the wand. "I see. How about vine and hippogriff bone, seven and three-fourths inches, and supple?" She held it, but he took it from her again. "Tricky customer, are you? That's fine. We'll find you something... Ah." He took another wand. "Elder wood and thestral tail hair. Fifteen inches. For powerful wizards." He handed it to her gingerly.

"Wait," said Mr. Potter, "wait a second, wait a second! This looks like..."

"The Elder Wand," Viserys finished. "Carved with runes like elderberries. For my sister."

"How?" gasped Mr. Potter. "I destroyed this wand, long ago. How?"

"The Elder Wand is a powerful thing," Mr. Ollivander replied. "Made by Death himself. How it was fixed, I do not know. Now go on, Miss Targaryen, try it."

Dany felt warmth in her fingers. She raised her hand in front of her and brought it down through the air. A mist like fire emerged from the tip of it. Mr. Ollivander said, "The wand chooses the wizard, Daenerys, and the wand chose you. A powerful wand, this is."

Dany shivered. Viserys protested when Mr. Ollivander asked for twelve whole Galleons. "I will _not_ pay a fortune for just a wand!" her brother fumed.

"I apologize, but it is necessary," Mr. Ollivander sighed and shrugged. "Business has been slow, and besides, this is a powerful wand. Worth the cost."

"You are cheating me out on this!" Viserys shouted. He took out six golden coins from his pockets. "Six. Six is all you get." He stormed out. "Come on, Dany."

She looked at Lily, who was waiting. She looked at Mr. Ollivander. She liked the man for some reason. Dany opened her satchel and took out six Galleons. "Here, sir," she said. She waved to Lily Luna Potter and left with Viserys.


	4. The Scholar

Dany trotted around Diagon Alley alone for a while, first stopping at Madam Malkin's to fetch her uniform, then visiting the Apothecary, where she met up with Drogo. His father was still at the bank, dealing with a few of the goblins.

"Me father spoke no English," he told her. "I know from Malfoy boy. He teach and I teach."

"What do you teach?" she asked.

"Dothraki magic," he said. "He very good."

Dany smiled and looked through the jars of terrible smelling mixtures of bad eggs and rotted cabbages, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and silver unicorn horns for twenty-one Galleons that Dany wanted so badly. "When we are wed," Dany said, in spite of herself, "I'll teach you more English. You are quite a quick learner. Before we know it, you'll be fluent in two languages."

He grinned bashfully. His nervous grins always looked strange on such a rough face. "Is good."

Dany went to get her books at a long, crowded shop called Flourish and Blotts on her own. She felt as if her newfound freedom was a breath of fresh air, and she could do as she pleased without the restrictions of everyone. _If only it were true,_ she said to herself. _A girl can dream, I suppose._

Flourish and Blotts was filled with shelves stacked to the ceiling with books of all shapes and sizes; books bound with leather and tied with string, books the size of side tables with covers of velvet, books that weren't really books at all, just plain parchment rolled up in a scroll. "I need _The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, _what else?" she said aloud. "I have ten galleons for school supplies, and four for myself... I guess I'll spend them here..."

She found a few of her books on the lower shelves, but she couldn't catch sight of many of the books on the list. "Excuse me," she asked a boy wearing black clothing and bluish-green hair, "where do you think I can find _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _by... Newt Scamander, I think." She had taken out her school supplies list and was reading directly from it.

"Don't work here, m'am," he said, "but if you can't find it around here, your best bet's up there." He pointed at the shelves on the ceiling. "Say, you going to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"How did you find out?" Dany wondered.

The boy winked. "Just knew."

"Teddy! Hurry up! Stop flirting with that poor little girl!" yelled a pretty blonde girl from across the room.

The boy seemed to be Teddy. He waved an arm and bumped two people. "A moment, love!" He turned to Dany. "See you at school, whatever your name may be. My woman summons me." He ran off, pushing people out of his way.

Dany realized his advice didn't help at all.

"I'm going to have to get it down from here somehow," she muttered. "Let me see..."

She pulled out her new wand - the supposed "Elder Wand" - from her satchel. No one noticed her._ It must not be so important after all. "Accio Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" _she called to the shelf. Dany remembered reading about the Summoning spell in a book at Magister Illyrio's mansion. Nothing happened. _I'm saying it wrong,_ she thought. "_Accio_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!" _she said, more sure of herself. The textbook fell almost on her head. Satisfied, Dany picked it up and slid her wand back in the satchel.

"That's amazing," said a voice behind her. "The second time at least."

She turned. "You're the boy from my betrothal. Jorah... Mormont, is it?"

"Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand.

Dany shook it. She smiled at him. "What brings you here, Ser?"

She knew that saying, "Ser," pleased him. "School supplies. My da's taking my brother and I shopping for supplies."

"Oh." She saw a man who looked a little like him, but not as much as Drogo looked like his father. _Probably this boy's father... _Dany figured.

Dany had so many questions, yet she left them unanswered. "I'll... I will see you at Hogwarts?"

Jorah looked disappointed, but he nodded at her. "Of course, my lady." With a flourish, he left to his father.

Dany left Diagon Alley blushing, with a stupid grin on her face.


End file.
